Tina the last experament
by Wolfsonic602
Summary: This is my first story with my TMNT oc, her name is Tina she is a black wolf with wings and she is an experiment that only she survived or is that true? set in the 2012 TMNT.
1. Chapter 1

**_This is my first story on Fanfiction, hope you like it_**

Rain pelted down on the city of New York, were a mutant yelled out his anger just when thunder filled the air. The mutant turtle turned and to a empty water tower that was on top of a building. He removed a board and replaced it when he walked in. Raph turned on the lantern and it blazed to life reviling a apartment like area. It had a mattress with an old blanket and pillow, there was also a clock and radio beside the mattress and a punching bag in another corner, it had tape to cover the tears. Raph walked to the punching and hit it, it swayed back and forth but, before he hit it again there was a loud crash. Raph perked up and slipped back outside to see that a truck had hit a lamppost but, it wasn't an ordinary truck, it was a Kraang truck. what Raph could see there was only two Kraang, He stabbed with his sias there heads sending sparks flying and they fell. Raph stood and walked toward the back of the truck to see it wide open and in it lay two cages one was bigger then, the other. The bigger one was busted open and bent and the second one lay a small, terrified wolf pup. The pup whined in fear and backed away as far as she could and covered her face with two wings. Raph was very surprised to see the pup with wings but, he walked into the truck and smiled at the pup.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you" Raph said as he opened the cage. The pup tried to move away more but, felt Raph gently pick her up and pet her. She relaxed under his petting and she looked at Raph when he brought her to eye level "i wonder were your mother is?"

"I...I don't know" the pup said " I was taken from her when i was only little" the pup looked down.

Raph sighed "well them, why..." he stopped talking "wait...you can talk?!"

"yea I can" the pup eyes filled with laughter.

Raph sighed "come on, I'll bring you to my place" The pup nodded as Raph walked back to the water tower and Raph spoke again "so do you have a name?" He sat down on the mattress.

"no" the pup said

"how about Tina" Raph asked

Tina smiled "sure, I like it!" She licked Raph and lay beside him and fell asleep.

-few months later-

Tina lay in the abandoned water tower, Raph kept Tina at the water tower to keep her secret from his brothers, Master Splinter, and the Kraang. Tina would run on the opposite end of the street sometimes, she stuck her head out of the crack and saw the moving shadow of the four brothers, she smirked and stepped outside. She slowly followed the four shadows as they jumped from building to building. Tina saw as the shadows close in on a truck, it looked like a Kraang truck and she smelt a sharp smell. Tina barked and saw the fourth shadow turn and it seemed to nod and it jumped down. Tina sighed but, she turned to face a familiar face she hasn't seen in months. The crash were Raph found her had another animal like her, they were the only two to survive the experiments and she was standing in front of her right now. we both looked like adults but, we knew we were going to get bigger.

"hello...Tiny" the animal said, Tina hated being called that.

Tina snarled "my name isn't Tiny, Shadowclaw!"

"well you still look it!" The animal stepped into full view and Tina froze, she was bigger then, Tina remembered, Shadowclaw was a lioness with very dark brown fur all over her that was thick and shaggy, Tina remembered the animal the combined Shadowclaw with. Tina's eyes fell to Shadowclaw's claws, she had them unsheathed showing her long black claws. They were no normal lion claws, they weren't even cat claws but, bear claws. Tina always feared thoose claws even when they were friends but, then the Kraang did something to her that she became mean and vicious to even Tina and started calling her Tiny.

"it's Tina" Tina said her head high

Shadowclaw only laughed "oh that makes it so much better, you just removed the y and put an a, bravo Tiny" Tina saw as Shadowclaw clapped her paws together and Tina looked down "your weak and you know what makes you weak your loyalty to that pathetic turtle and maybe his brothers, I'm going to show you how weak you are!" Tina froze when she heard that but, snapped out of it when Shadowclaw leaped at her. Tina leaped to another building at full speed but, just as she hit the next building to hump away Tina felt two paws on her back and pushed her face into the roof's edge. Shadowclaw grabbed her neck and threw her across the building and her back hit the other side before she was pinned again. Tina felt her wing get pinned beneath Shadowclaw's foot and she felt her grab it in her mouth.

"you don't need this" Shadowclaw mumbled threw feathers and with a swift tug Tina felt her wing snap and she howled in pain. "you won't be using that anytime soon, your lucky I'm soft on you with your wings" Tina felt Shadowclaw shake herself and Tina looked at the lioness. Tina knew that there was a part no matter how small, that Shadowclaw knew never to take away Tina's flight. Tina then felt Shadowclaw's fangs strike her shoulder and her long claws dig into her back, Tina struggled under her weight as pain filled her. Tina took her claws and shot it up as it raked the side of Shadowclaw's face and she leaped back. Shadowfang snarled at Tina and leaped at her again raking her claws down Tina's side and she was thrown again and almost fell off the building but, Shadowclaw grabbed Tina's paw in her teeth and hoisted her up and threw her into the ground again. before Shadowclaw could leap at Tina a familar hothead leaped at Shadowclaw followed by a loud Booyakasha, coming from Mikey. Tina then, saw Leo and Donnie follow but, Shadowclaw raced away before either of four brothers touched her. Raph raced to Tina and held her head gently as Tina felt hands run threw her fur and almost snapped at the hands but, Raph stopped her.

"who is this Raph?" Tina heard Leo say but, she didn't hear anything else as she rested her head and closed her eyes.

Sorry if it's short but, I hope you like it and this is Wolfsonic602 with a howl goodbye 


	2. Chapter 2

Tina opened her eyes to light glaring in her eyes but, she heard beeping of a machine and she almost panicked. Tina felt someone hug her neck and realized it as Raph, Tina turned her head and looked at Raph and she saw four others in the room as well. Her eyes went from Raph's three brothers to there sensei, Master Splinter and he looked down when Tina met his gaze.

"Raphael please tell us who she is" Tina heard Splinter say

Raph sighed "this is Tina, I found her in a Kraang truck months ago"

Tina spoke this time "he saved me" she looked up to see a bit suprise flicker in there eyes but, it vanished when Tina looked at them.

"Tina would you mind telling us how your like this" Leo asked "were you human first"

Tina looked at Raph, she didn't tell Raph about her past because when he asked Tina said she would tell him when she was ready and he respected that. He must have forgotten to not ask that yet, she shivered at the horrible memories and hid her face under her paws. she heard Raph tell them something but, it wasn't clear and the only thing Tina did tell Raph was that she was ripped from her mothers side when she was only a month old. Tina then felt a gentle hand on her head, it wasn't Raph but, Splinter's.

Tina looked up at Splinter to see concern in his eyes and he spoke "your story may not have a happy beginning but, that doesn't make you who you are, it is the rest of your story of who you choose to be" Tina nodded.

She looked at herself to see her wrapped up from the wounds Shadowclaw gave her "what happened after Shadowclaw left?"

"that's her name?" Tina looked at Mikey "i would have given her a better name"

Tina roller her eyes "yes that's her name Mikey"

"wait, how do you know my name?" Mikey said

Tina saw Raph facepalm "your brothers with Raph, he told me all of your names" Tina sighed.

"can you at least tell us your age?" Donnie asked

"I'm about 6 months" Tina said and they say shock in all of there faces.

"but, you look all grown up" Mikey said

"the month old thing was right when i was taken but" Tina looked up "the Kraang they experimented on so many animals, me and Shadowclaw were the only two to survive these experiments"

"how many animals were taken and were they all about a month old?" Master Splinter asked

Tina closed her eyes trying to remember "roughly about hundred or so and yes we where all taken when we were a month old" Tina sighed but, she turned away from them for no more questions to be asked and layed her head down. She heard the other walking away and she was sorta glad Raph left, the only thing she could do right now is sleep.

 _ **can anyone find the quote i put in? I also a different one in the last chapter as well. If anyone can guess those two quotes, I'll be so happy, This is Wolfsonic602 with a howl goodbye.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**hey guys, sorry i didn't write anything last week i was at a sleep away camp. well, hope this makes up for it.**_

 **5 months ago**

 _'even though I was only a month old, I still could remember_ _ **that**_ _night"_

three small pups lay next to each other beside there mother a brown wolf, she had even darker brown eyes. She gently licked each pups fur. She was a loner from the near by pack territory but, she didn't care. her pups were now a month old, one pup was black and white, one was all brown like her and the last one was all black. It was a full moon and the mother of the three pups heard the cries of the pack's Alpha, calling them together for the night. Tina remember awaking to those howls, they were long and filled with love but, then a wolf answered back terrified and short. that howl was stuck in Tina's mind, it was cut off by gun shots and the wolf mother seemed to recognized it for she jumped up and out of the den covering the pups with moss and leaves. the other two pups awoke an huddled close to each other but, mostly the black because she was the oldest but, she was a bit smaller then the others. a weird thing, that looks like a hunter but, he was metal all over except for his eyes walked into the den and grabbed the three pups and they heard there mother's call, a gunshot then silence. They were taken from there home and separated and the black pup hanged on to the last bit of life she had when they threw her in a cell. She looked around hoping to spot her sister and brother but, they were no were to be found and she saw a brown animal in a cage next to her.

The animal looked up curiosity filled it's eyes "what's your name?"

the black pup looked down and she shrugged "my mother never truly gave us names"

"i'm called Shadowclaw, I think" Shadowclaw said "I'm a lioness"

Tina shook her head "never heard of it, I'm a wolf" Shadowclaw smiled and turned to see the same strange thing that captured Tina and her litter.

"subject 05 or what they call it Nighthawk" the weird creature said

Nighthawk backed away "what are you?" she whined

"who am I? that is none of your concern Nighthawk" the metal man said as he turned and walked away. Nighthawk snarled and she turned away from him.

"guess your name is Nighthawk" Shadowclaw said

Nighthawk sighed "yea i guess so"

 **3 weeks later**

Shadowclaw and Nighthawk kept each other company as they saw strange robots that were called the Kranng take four animals and take them away and they were never returned, all the animals call it the one way trip no one has ever returned when a Kranng has taken them away and everyone grew scared. Shadowclaw and Nighthawk always reassured each other that nothing was going to happen to them when there was only four animals left, a Hawk, a Bear, Shadowclaw and Nighthawk. The Kranng grabbed the Hawk and Bear first then, they reached for Shadowclaw and Nighthawk. Shadowclaw swiped at the Kranng but, it didn't effect them and they grabbed both of them. Nighthawk and Shadowclaw were dragged into a room and strapped down, they turned to see the bear and the hawk. Nighthawk gasped in fright when she saw the Metal man, he was no Kranng and all the animals knew it.

'the pain was the only thing i remembered, it hurt so much and i begged it to stop even though i couldn't get the words out.'

Nighthawk heard the screams come from Shadowclaw and she tried to block them out, finally it stopped and they were let go and dropped to the ground. Nighthawk wimped and she felt Shadowclaw hug her and knew Shadowclaw felt different.

"separate them!" Nighthawk heard Metal man say and they were ripped away from each other. Nighthawk looked up to notice Shadowclaw had changed and they were put into different cages, bigger ones s they could be watched. Nighthawk looked at herself and realized why they called her that, she saw two hawk wings on her back and she turned to Shadowclaw she looked like a bear but, also lion like. As days went by the Kranng and Metal man did more tests on the two and then, something happened to Shadowclaw she became mean and would hurt Nighthawk. They were put side by side in the Kranng truck and they crashed.

present day

Tina rolled her eyes as Mikey tried to have her try pizza when she wasn't hungry, she gently pushed it away playfully and Mikey laughed.

"fine if you won't try it more for me!" he ate the pizza and walked out to the kitchen. Tina moved to the carpet in front of the TV because she couldn't stand the lab anymore, too many bad memories. She smiled when Mikey ran out of the kitchen followed my Raph, she stuck her good wing out and block Raph from Mikey.

"what do you say Mikey?" Tina said, she felt like the mother of these four.

"sorry" Mikey said and hid behind Tina when she put her wing down.

Raph didn't except it "you stole the last pizza roll when you knew it was mine" Tina sighed and she took her wing and slapped Raph's head "I was trying to sleep and now thanks to you two, I can't and aren't you two supposed to be training?" the two froze and raced to the Dojo where Donnie and Leo had just walked into. Tina rolled her eyes and tried to sleep but, couldn't and she sighed and when to the fridge. Ice cream kitty opened the freezer door and waved to Tina who smiled back. when she didn't see anyhting good to eat she decided to watch the brothers train. She sat in the doorway and looked at the four, they had each other to look to she had no one. he blood family was taken away form her, same with her Shadowclaw, who Tina looked up to Shadowclaw. She looked away as she saw Raph paired with Leo and Mikey with Donnie but, she left to lay back down on the carpet again.

 _ **Tina's back story! oh and Nighthawk is Tina just so you know and can anyone guess who the Metal man is? This is Wolfsonic602 with a howl goodbye.**_


	4. Chapter 4

Tina was getting restless, Master Splinter wouldn't let her out to get some fresh air for fear that she may hurt herself even more. It has been three weeks and it felt like a eternity for Tina, Donnie said her wing should be fully healed soon, thanks to having hawk in her her bones healed faster then normal bones. Tina waited for Donnie to be done so she can get outside and maybe bust some bots.

Donnie came back into the lair and smiled at Tina "you should be good to go just take it easy on the wing" he said as her removed the bandages that held the wing in place and removed the stick that kept it from being pinned to Tina's side. Tina opened her wing and sighed and she heard Master Splinter come towards her. Tina turned to see Master Splinter caring a dark brown cloth, a big one and a small one.

"Tina here" Master Splinter said as he showed her the masked and she smiled has he put it on her, then grabbed the bigger brown cloth and wrapped it gently around her neck.

"what's this for Master Splinter?" Tina asked looking at the brown cloth around her neck.

Master Splinter spoke "to carry things, you can't hold things like the brothers do" Tina nodded and walked to a mirror to see herself and to be honest she looked awesome!

"thank you Master Splinter" Tina said and she turned to him and smiled.

"if you are to train to be a ninja then, we have to think of ways for you to fight." Master Splinter said and continued "you don't need a weapon"

Tina looked confused and looked at her claws, they were as sharp as talons "oh ok" she looked back up at Splinter.

"i see you fit to travel topside but, be careful" Master Splinter said to Tina "your training will begin tomorrow and you've already mastered stealth"

Tina puffed out her chest in pride, Raph must have told him about how she followed the four brothers sometimes when they went out on patrol. She watched as Leo and Raph began to fight over the remote Tina smiled as she walked to the two. She watched the fight before she quickly snatched the remote and she grinned, Raph and Leo looked clueless to were the remote went and they looked up to see it in Tina's mouth and she laughed. Tina looked up to see a red haired female walk into the lair and she dropped the remote and hid behind the couch.

Tina heard Mikey's laugh as he ran up to Tina "Look Tina is scared of April" Tina softly growled as she leaped at Mikey.

"I'm not scared!" Tina said as Mikey ran away from her "get back here Mikey!" she leaped and laned on his shell knocking him to the ground and she pounded her front paws on his shell.

A few seconds later she stopped and let Mikey go and he groaned "ow that hurt you know" he stood up.

"oh please that wasn't even my hardest hit" Tina said as she turned away from Mikey to be face to face with the female.

"hi I'm April" April said

Raph spoke when Tina didn't answer "that's Tina, she's a bit shy at meeting new people"

April nodded "that's alright" Tina then saw a male walk in "oh and that's Casey" Tina leaped back to see his face covered with a hokey mask to only relax when he removed it to show a normal face. Leo turned on the TV to his favorite show. Tina rolled her eyes to see it was the same exact corny show Leo watched almost everyday and it drove Tina nuts. Tina walked away form the group and flew gently over to the tire that hung over the water, she liked that spot because no one could get to it and she could be alone and she stared at her reflection.

 _ **I stop my stories when i think it's good places to stop so sorry if some are short. This Wolfsonic602 with a howl good bye.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait, I went on vacation and never got back to this but, I'm back now. yay!**_

Tina ran beside the brothers, it had been a few weeks since Tina started her training with Master Splinter with Leo helping. she had to make up her own moves to fight because she wasn't like the four brothers. Tina leaped off the building and launched into the air, her fur blending into the night sky. Tina scanned the streets of New York always making sure she could see the brothers. Tina narrowed her eyes and quickly landed on a building and looked over the edge. there was a truck parked outside of a warehouse.

"what is it?" Tina heard Raph say and she say the brothers next to her.

"look" she used her paw and pointed at the van, three Kranng droids walked out of the warehouse. two both carried guns while the one in the middle held a tube that was the width of the kranng droid but, it was a bit smaller in height. Tina focused her vision on the tube and she slowly slipped into her hawk senses which she can turn off and on when ever she liked. her sharp vision saw a small dot in the tube. she angled her ears but, before she could hear it the Kranng droids entered the truck. she shook her head and with that her hawk senses dissipated.

Donnie was the first to speak "what did you pick up?"

"nothing much, all i could see was a dot no bigger then a raisin" Tina said and she stood to follow the truck, when she turned she saw Kranng all around them.

"it is ones that are called the turtles and experiment subject 05 or also know as Nighthawk" One of the Kranng droids said

"Nighthawk?" Tina heard Mikey say "that's an awesome name!"

Tina glared at Mikey "shut up Mikey" she turned back to the Kranng. Her eyes quickly scanned the area but, she can see no sign of Shadowclaw. Tina watched as the Kranng advanced, Tina saw the brothers draw there weapons and she snarled at the Kranng. they started firing, Tina leaped into the air and landed on a Kranng and with her teeth easily ripped off it's robotic head. she spit it out and saw two Krangs on each side of her with their backs to her and with a quick movement, opened her wings and smacked them in the backs. they lanched forward and one hit a wall while another one fell off the roof.

Tina smirked and spoke "oops" she saw three Kranng surrounding Leo. Tina took her back paws and kicked the Kranng head at the closest of the three and knocked it to the ground. Leo then sliced the now distracted Kranng droids i half and gave a small nodded of thanks and went back to fighting. Tina looked at the battle field and saw all the Kranng destroyed.

"ok Tina, no matter how painful. you have to tell use what happened in that experiment" Tina turned to see Leo speaking to her.

Raph added "and why havn't you told me about your name was Nighthawk?"

Tina sighed and spoke "alright, I'll tell you but, when we get back to the lair alright" She sighed gently when she saw Leo nod and they made there way back to the Lair. Tina sat on the carpet in front of the tv and the four brothers sat on the couch "alright, it all started, when I was just a pup"

 _ **there you go guys, hope you like it and sorry if my Kranng talk is bad *sweatdrop* well anyway. This is Wolfsonic602 with a howl goodbye**_


End file.
